A New View on Life
by gojiratoho25
Summary: My first lemon, which I'm not proud to say. Basically Anguirus and Godzilla pairing with them being anthro and human sized. Rated MA for...you know what, if you know what a lemon is, then you know why this is rated MA. I own NOTHING. Enjoy and R&R.


**No one get any ideas. This is just an experiment, and I will not be taking requests for lemons. Not for a couple of years. If you don't like yaoi, turn back now. If you are not 17 years of age, then Turn Back Now! If you are 18 or older, like yaoi, and/or aren't 17 years of age but don't care about the warning, then enjoy! I own NOTHING!**

* * *

It was another day on Monster Island, with the sea coast filling one's ears with the sound of clashing waves to the forests with the buzzing of bees and melody of birds, to the high cliffs where the view of the island is spectacular.

In his cave, a gray humanoid being named Godzilla was sat in thought. His appearance gave the look of a human, but with scales instead of fur, a tail that sprouted from his back, and the maple-like plates that came from his back and tail. His eyes were orangish-brown in color, while his toes and fingers were tipped with claws. His short, spiked "hair", as some monsters called it, was bone-white in color and gave the appearance of being smoke.

Godzilla had been in his cave trying to figure out the meanings behind one of his fellow monster's actions. The monster in question was Anguirus, the best friend of Godzilla and the first monster that Godzilla warmed up to.

Lately, Anguirus has been teasing Godzilla and making suggestive poses to him while no one is looking. It worried Godzilla as to why his friend was acting in this way, and now that this has been happening, it has also caused Godzilla to question his sexual orientation. He was thankful that Junior is now grown up and moved away from the island.

"Hey, Goji," a voice yelled from outside the cave, "Can I come in?"

Godzilla looked to the cave entrance, and saw the brown humanoid being that his thoughts have been questioning. Much like Godzilla, he had the appearance of a human, but had scales and a tail. What set him apart from Godzilla was the massive amount of spikes that formed on his back and the ones that ran down his tail. His eyes were silver in color, and his messy "hair" was brown in color and reached down to his ears. Also like the Kaiju Alpha, his fingers and toes were tipped with claws.

"Yeah Angy," Godzilla finally spoke back, his frown still on his face.

Anguirus made his way inside and, finding his friend sitting against a rock, sat down next to him. The ankylosaur was a good foot away from Godzilla, but it didn't bother the Big G.

"So, Angy," Godzilla spoke after a short awkward silence, "I have notice that you've been giving me some 'hints' lately."

Anguirus' smile went away, and the ankylosaur looked down to the ground.

"Yeah," Anguirus whispered quietly but loud enough for his fellow kaiju to hear.

"Well, after much thinking this past week," Godzilla replied, "I have something to tell you."

"Look, Goji," Anguirus said sadly, "I know you aren't into guys, and-"

Godzilla placed a finger on Anguirus' lips before saying, "Angy, I'm not mad. I can't be mad at what your orientation is, or is it possible for me to change it."

Anguirus blushed and looked down, feeling ashamed for what he said. Godzilla placed his hand on his fellow kaiju's chin and raised it so that both kaiju were eye to eye.

"But I can change my orientation," Godzilla continued, before kissing Anguirus full on the lips. Anguirus was, of course, surprised by this action but gradually gave into the kiss and pulled Godzilla closer to him. After a minute, the two kaiju pull away, leaving behind a thin line of drool between the two.

"I'm so happy right now, Goji," Anguirus spoke up as he hugs the Kaiju Alpha, "I'm so happy that you can accept my love."

"No problem, Angy," Godzilla replied, hugging his best friend back. Suddenly, both felt something poke at their thighs. Both pulled away and saw that the kiss and the hug apparently aroused them.

Both kaiju had cocks that at the base had knots and were tapered at the end. While Anguirus' was around six inches, Godzilla's was around eight inches. Both kaiju looked up and blushed, before Godzilla says, "Want to continue this in private?"

"Yes!" Anguirus quietly shouted, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop on them. Godzilla took his fellow kaiju by the hand and escorted him further into the cave, before coming to a room that couldn't be seen from the outside.

Anguirus quickly got onto his knees and marveled at Godzilla's cock, before licking the tip and engulfing it in his mouth. Godzilla moaned in pleasure from Anguirus' warm and wet mouth, as his hand went onto his friend – no, his lover's – head and sped up Anguirus' tempo.

"Oh…Angy…" the Kaiju Alpha moaned, as he started to thrust into Anguirus' mouth. This continued on for two minutes, before Godzilla came in Anguirus' mouth. Anguirus took all of his lover's cum, and swallowed every last drop.

Anguirus pulled Godzilla's still hard cock out of his mouth, before Godzilla asked, "Up for Round Two?"

Anguirus nodded, before he got onto his back and exposed his pink pucker to his kaiju lover. Godzilla got onto his knees and placed his cock at his lover's entrance before he slowly pushed it in. Anguirus flinched at the pain, but Godzilla lied down on his fellow kaiju, with both of their chests touching, and pulled Anguirus into a fiery kiss.

When the two kaiju pulled out of the kiss, Anguirus nodded at Godzilla to keep going. Godzilla pulled his cock out of his friend's ass until just the tip was in, before slamming it back in. This time, both kaiju moaned in pleasure from it.

Godzilla quickly sped up the tempo of his thrusts as he and Anguirus entered another kiss, this time having their tongues fight for dominance. Godzilla ultimately won out over Anguirus, and the two pulled out of the kiss to get more air into their lungs. Godzilla kept thrusting into his lover for five minutes.

"Angy," Godzilla finally said, "I'm about…ready to…"

"Please…Goji," Anguirus replied, "Cum…inside me…"

Anguirus moaned suddenly as he came onto their chests, and his muscles clamped down onto Godzilla's cock, forcing the Kaiju Alpha to cum just as he rams his knot past Anguirus' pucker.

After thirty seconds, the two kaiju were tuckered out and they lied there on the ground. As Anguirus fell asleep, Godzilla thought of the new view he had on his lover and possibly the world.


End file.
